


Plant Invasion Sleepover

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Eating dinner together, Fluff, M/M, RamKing - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Study Date, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: When Ram is forced to stay at King’s condo after a late night tutoring session, he has to face the plant invasion that his King’s home while having to learn how to sleep in the same bed with King.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer), Ram/King (My Engineer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 284





	Plant Invasion Sleepover

“It’s getting late, Cool Boy. Would you like to stay here for the night? I don’t want you heading back this late on your bike, it’s dangerous,” King asked as he began to clean up their cluttered mess. It had been hours since King decided to have Ram come to his condo so he could help the junior study for upcoming exams, but as said few hours had passed, King could see the way Ram’s eyes were beginning to grow heavy and how he was getting tired of staring at endless words on a textbook or paper packet. Not complaining one bit when King agreed to finish up, Ram nodded and rubbed his face, quietly observing as King packed everything up in his folders and placed them aside, marking his textbook so they both knew where they left off if they chose to continue on later. “I have leftover takeout in the fridge from yesterday. Let me take this back to my room and then we can eat, yeah?”

“...okay…” Ram muttered, offering one word that had King beaming brightly as he gathered his things in his arms and stood up, disappearing towards his room as Ram quietly watched him. Leaning his head on his hand, Ram stifled a yawn and closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion of taking everything he was tutored in for the last few hours beginning to hit him. Stepping back into the main living area, King leaned against the wall as he noticed the way Ram seemed like he was just beginning to doze off and if King was being honest with himself, he couldn’t help but think about how cute Ram looked right now. Shaking the thought from his head, King strolled back into the room, humming slightly so he could let Ram know that he was back. Opening his eyes slightly, Ram stared at King as he moved towards the kitchen, pulling the leftover food from the fridge and placing it in the microwave. “...what is that?”

“Remember what we ordered from the restaurant you treated me at that one time? Well, it’s basically the same as that, but only a few ingredients are changed,” King explained, trying not to let the glee he was feeling overwhelm him when he realized that Ram was slowly but surely talking to him. Leaning back against the counter as he waited for their food to be thoroughly warmed up, King instructed for Ram to grab them something to drink as they waited. Getting up from his crouched position at the coffee table, Ram stretched and grunted when everything popped, rubbing the back of his neck as he entered the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Ram stood still as he felt King grow closer to him, enough to where he could feel his breath against his ear. “Get those bottles of cola! They’ll taste good with what we’re having!”

Nodding, Ram did as King said and picked up two bottles, holding them to his chest as he closed the door to the fridge. Walking them over towards the table, Ram set them down just as the microwave beeped and King made a noise of appreciation at their food finally being done. Taking it out of the hot appliance carefully, King deposited the leftovers onto two plates equally, grinning when he was successful in his attempt. Placing the plates down, King shuffled into his seat and gestured for Ram to do the same. Handing him a pair of reusable chopsticks, King dug in while Ram softly thanked him for the food, quickly digging in his own as he stomached growled at the wonderful scent of food wavering into his nose. Listening to King’s chatter as they ate, Ram nodded and shook his head to show that he was listening and by the time they were finished, King leaned back against his seat and sighed contentedly, rubbing his full stomach as Ram let out a small breath as well. Letting his gaze take in the way King was sitting, Ram bit back a small smile that was threatening to wobble on his lips before he stood up, taking their plates and empty bottles. 

“Cool Boy! Don’t worry about this, I can clean them up!” King tried to reason, reaching out but pouting slightly when Ram pulled away and leveled him with a look that told him to sit down and let him do this. Relenting with a huff, King sat back and let Ram do what he pleased, the junior walking into the kitchen so he could put the plates in the sink and the bottles in the recycling. Coming back into the living area, Ram rolled his neck and sighed, feeling the food coma that he knew was going to come starting to make him sleepy. Letting out his own yawn, King stretched in his place at the table as he stood up, waving his hand for Ram to follow him. “You can borrow my shower and some clothes. I have a couple of big shirts that I feel like would fit you perfectly.”

Wanting to protest his senior’s gesturing, Ram quieted down and sighed as King shot him a look, basically telling him he wasn’t taking no for an answer and that he didn’t mind if Ram used anything that belonged to him. Following King into his room, Ram held back the way his jaw wanted to drop as he noticed that there were more plants crowding the other’s room, taking up almost every corner except for some free areas by his bed and desk. Strolling towards his closet, King hummed as he examined all his shirts before he pulled out a faded black shirt with some kind of band logo on it that Ram didn’t know about. What was...Scrubb? Shaking the thought from his head as the shirt appeared right in front of his face, Ram carefully took it and folded it over his arm. Leading Ram towards the bathroom, King patted his back and mumbled something about being in his room so he could get their bed situation fixed while he showered.

“...I can sleep on the couch,” Ram muttered, keeping his gaze lowered to their socked feet, only looking up when he heard King huff and the movement of him crossing his arms appeared in his vision. Seeing the look of disapproval on his senior’s face, Ram swallowed the lump in his throat and only nodded, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him, leaning his back against the door as he took a shaky breath in. Folding the shirt and leaving it on the sink, Ram removed his wrinkled school shirt, glancing around for a place to put it until he noticed the hamper King had resting near the toilet. Laying it over the basket, Ram stripped the rest of his clothes off and turned on the shower, waiting for the temperature to warm before he stepped in, letting the hot water soothe the stress of studying off his shoulders as he let out a soft sigh. “...would it be okay if I used his products…?

Quickly making his decision, Ram quickly got his hair washed and body cleaned, not wanting to take too long and make King worried. Shutting off the shower as he stepped out, Ram reached for the towel that was hanging on the rack, wrapping it around his waist as he grabbed the extra to ruffle his hair dry with. Drying off as he stared at himself in the mirror, Ram tossed the towels back on the rack as he grabbed the shirt King had lent him. Slipping it on, Ram paused as he noticed the way the shirt stopped just at his thighs, just showing the curve of his rump. Blushing lightly at the thought of walking out just like this, Ram glanced towards where he threw his clothes and grabbed his boxer shorts, slipping them on as he felt a bit better now that his bottom half was covered. Stepping out of the bathroom, Ram padded his way back towards King’s room, slipping into the room just in time to see King set up four pillows on both sides of his bed. Hearing Ram come into the room, King glanced up and chuckled when he noticed how much younger his junior looked with the way he was dressed and how his bangs were not held up by any sort of hair gel. 

“I got the bed ready, so hurry up and get over here. It looks like you’re ready to pass out standing!” King chuckled, waving Ram over as he flopped on his bed, scooting up so he could cover his lower half with the blanket. Not moving right away, Ram shifted on his feet until King patted the spot next to him, keeping his expectant eyes on his junior until he moved, sitting down on the bed and pulling the blanket up on himself. Biting back a small noise that King didn’t want anyone to hear, King stared at how shy Ram was being before he looked away, moving so he could turn off the lamp that was at his bedside. Bathing the room into darkness, King yawned and snuggled down into bed, turning on his side so he could observe the way Ram did the same, yet almost robotic like. “Don’t be so worried, Cool Boy! You should stay over and sleep in my bed more often so you won’t feel like this, yeah?”

Feeling his eyes bulge at what King had said like it was nothing, Ram stared at the senior with a shocked expression that got King cracking up, moving a bit closer so he could flick his forehead teasingly. Snapping out of it, Ram grumbled and turned on his side so his back was facing King and his adorable snickers. He couldn’t help but be glad it was dark, that means that King couldn’t see the blush that was staining his cheeks and coloring the tips of his ears. Reaching out, King tapped a gentle finger against Ram’s back and whispered a soft goodnight. Staring out the window, Ram listened to the way King moved around a bit before it grew all silent, the only sound in the room being their soft breaths and the slight sounds of cars driving passed the building. Waiting for as long as he could, Ram clenched his eyes shut and counted to three in his head, turning over so that he could face his senior again. Opening one eye first, Ram made sure that King was truly asleep before he opened the other one, now taking in the way King slept with his face buried into the pillow and his hand invading Ram’s own spot, like he wanted to hold onto him as he slept.

“...” Staying silent as he continued to observe and take in every detail of his senior, Ram swallowed the lump in his throat and shakily let his hand out, intertwining their fingers so that he could feel the warmth King was giving off. Freezing up as King muttered something in his sleep, Ram watched the way his hand was squeezed tighter and then King seemed to settle, going back into his deep sleep like it was nothing that Ram was touching him. Rubbing his thumb across King’s, Ram let the small smile that was pulling at his lips rise until he shut his eyes softly, squirming a little closer to King as he began to doze off as well. “Goodnight...P.”


End file.
